


Too Rough

by bloominglungs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dominant Eren Yeager, Dubious Consent, F/M, Five Years Later, Fluff and Angst, Lemons, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloominglungs/pseuds/bloominglungs
Summary: Mikasa and Reiner are stuck in a hut together.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Reiner Braun, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Reiner Braun
Comments: 19
Kudos: 73





	Too Rough

**Author's Note:**

> So here we go lads, another chapter of my half-drunk stupor. Please enjoy this. Or don't.

“Couldn’t I have been stuck with someone a little bit…  _ nicer _ ?” Reiner scoffed, hissing at the rough way the alcohol-soaked cotton ball pressed against his bruised and bloodied skin. The woman ignored his rude comment and stayed focused on the task at hand. After that cut on his forearm, she would have to tend to at least a dozen more, some deep enough to require stitches. 

While Annie, Armin and Eren seemed happy and relieved over the loss of their titan shifter powers, Reiner would much rather have kept his almost instant healing abilities as well as his _expiration_ _date_. He couldn’t wait to just fucking die and now he was forced to endure living for a while longer, too cowardly to shoot the rifle into his mouth and too indestructible to be stopped by a simple explosion. _How the fuck did I survive that?_ Having a normal body and requiring medical attention was horrendously frustrating to him, especially when his designated nurse was Mikasa Ackerman of all people. She seemed as interested in him as he was interested in cockroaches (he was not interested in cockroaches at all).

“You’re too rough,” he continued as she used a pair of frustratingly dull scissors to cut through his sleeveless shirt in order to expose his bloodied torso. “Woah, undressing me already? Wine and dine first!” He chuckled at his own joke but her face was as expressionless as ever, her deadly grey eyes focused on his skin, more particularly on the open gash running down on the left side of his chest, from his collarbone to his nipple. Mikasa forcefully pulled the fabric of his wifebeater out of the way, her hands moving so angrily it felt like she was skinning a live crocodile.

“Stop moving before I gauge your eyes out,” Mikasa snarled, a look on her face that said she would absolutely keep her promise. And if there was anyone strong enough to take the one hundred and eighty-eight centimetres and ninety-three kilograms of Reiner Braun, that someone would be Mikasa Ackerman, their size difference be damned. 

Reiner was mildly frightened by her threat, mostly because his wounds wouldn’t allow him to fight back with his usual brute strength; at the same time, he had to admit there was a semblance of eroticism in the whole situation: tough and impenetrable Mikasa violently tending to the wounds on his bare chest, her nimble fingers brushing against his skin. (And he had lacerations on his legs too.) Maybe he just had a fetish for any woman who gave him some kind of medical attention, Reiner thought. Or women who tend to him in general,  _ even against their will. _ The smirk on his face was unmovable and Mikasa did her best to simply ignore it and carry on with her duty, her eyes purposefully avoiding his chiselled abdomen and the way his biceps bulged whenever he trembled under her aggressive touch.

“Yes,  _ mistress _ ,” he grinned, the corner of his thin lips curving upwards. 

“This is gonna hurt,” she announced, the curved suture needle shining in her hand right in front of her face as she focused on it like a mad doctor about to inject their patient with an unknown substance that would most likely turn the subject into a monster. “Here,” she reached over to grab a flask and handed it to Reiner. He lifted his torso from the mattress, elbows propped against the bed so he was somewhat sitting up. Upon inspecting the flask and its contents, sniffing it briefly, he concluded it was some kind of herb-infused booze and proceeded to nonchalantly down it, throwing the empty vessel across the room and wiping his mouth to his forearm before laying back down. 

_ How discourteous _ , Mikasa thought, her eyes once again landing on Reiner’s broad chest, more particularly on the open wound she would have to suture. She had sutured human skin before but only twice: once her own foot and the other time, Captain Levi’s back. Mikasa knew she wasn’t very good at it and Sasha or Historia would have done a far better job, but neither of them was present; Mikasa was alone with Reiner in a disorderly little hut in the middle of the forest and they would be stuck there for as long as the man was incapacitated enough to not be able to use his manoeuvring gear or walk unaided.  _ This can take a while… _ With an exasperated sigh, she pierced the outer layer of his skin with the hooked needle, earning a guttural grunt from the man. His voice had always been raspy, even when he was a teenager but, over the years, it had become all the manlier. Mikasa had to admit that seeing that big muscular man squirming so easily under her touch made her feel some type of way. There was definitely something titillating about the way he bit his bottom lip in a sad attempt to keep himself from screaming in agony as the needle punctured his sensitive skin.  _ Such a big guy afraid of needles.  _

“Men are such pussies,” she mocked, taking her sweet time dragging the thread and tugging at it like she was sewing a button on a shirt and not an actual human being. “A tiny cut and you’re a floundering mess.” 

“I’d love to see you bleed this much,” he countered, his voice tainted with a soft hint of rage but mostly gall. 

Mikasa abruptly stopped her motions to look him dead in the eye with an arched brow, her pink lips contorted into an expression of disgust. It took him a moment, but he finally realised where that look of hers was coming from and he admitted his defeat by not attempting to come up with yet another snarky remark for a while. They sat in silence as she worked, much slower than a doctor or nurse would but, then again, Mikasa was no professional in suturing and she was trying to do a half-decent job, even if she would love for Reiner to just bleed out and spare her his half-witted jokes and smirks. She wouldn’t be able to live with the guilt of letting a man die…  _ or would she? _ The thought was tempting, sure, but she had a mission at hand that involved retrieving Reiner Braun alive, preferably with a pulse. After a long-drawn process that took twice as much as it should have, she finally finished sewing the gash on his chest, taking a step back to admire her raggedy work.  _ Good enough _ , she thought, covering it with a piece of gauze and taping it to his skin. He let out an elaborate sigh of relief that had been trapped in there for the longest time, judging by the sound of it.

“Take off your trousers,” she ordered, her voice much bossier than usual but Reiner kind of liked it. He was unsure whether he prefered rough domineering Mikasa or the soft gentle Mikasa he had never personally experienced but had seen before, particularly around Eren Jaeger.  _ Lucky bastard....! _

“What happened to  _ wine and dine _ doll?”

“Don’t you dare,” she growled through her teeth. Although slender, her figure was quite imposing, especially those mean eyes of hers. Reiner obeyed her command, still grinning, as he leisurely undid his belt, then his button, his zipper and, finally, he slid the trousers down his legs and removed them, tossing them to a corner as he had with the flask earlier, not worrying about their landing spot. The way Mikasa rolled her eyes at his gesture made his lips curl up into a shit-eating smirk. She was trying so hard not to give him the satisfaction of a sigh so she held it in her chest and his amber eyes settled on her inflated breasts. “Stop staring at my tits.”

“You were staring at mine earlier, it’s only fair,” he retorted as she oh-so-slowly exhaled. 

She examined his legs looking for any wounds that needed care and found that he would need at least a couple of stitches on a small but deep cut in his upper thigh.  _ Why there,  _ she felt yet another sigh forming deep within her lungs and, this time, she decided to just let Reiner know how miffed his presence made her feel and thus a long, drawn-out, over-the-top sigh came out of her lips as she soaked yet another cotton ball in ethanol. Anticipating the pain, Reiner squeezed his rectus femoris tight and Mikasa swallowed upon seeing the way his big, muscular thighs just moved with his hitched breath. Reiner shifted, his arms bent at the elbows as his fingers intertwined underneath his nape, serving as a cushion of sorts so his head was slightly elevated, granting him a full view of his upper thighs so he could see Mikasa working on his cut.

The woman was conflicted on whether to prolong his suffering by taking her sweet time stitching the sensitive skin near his groin, or if she wanted to just get it over with so she wouldn’t have to her hands so close to his crotch for longer than absolutely necessary. She cursed him for wearing trunks instead of anything less…  _ revealing.  _ Not that she was looking, but the fabric of his underwear seemed way too tight with the way it hugged every  _ curve _ of his anatomy. She averted her gaze before he could take note but he had already noticed the way she was gawking at his manhood and that made him feel absolutely victorious. Reiner had heard some rumours going around in the Survey Corps about how well-endowed he was and the fact amused him greatly. Mikasa acted unimpressed but her body language was starting to betray her. He decided to spare her the teasing while she had a sharp needle in her hand.

“This is-”

“Going to hurt like a motherfucker, I know,” he took the words right out of her mouth, pretending to be unaffected, his tense face giving away how nervous he felt about getting stitched up in such a delicate part of his body. “Got any more of that  Jägermeister thing?”

“No, sorry,” she countered, not an ounce of sympathy in her voice. “You’re just gonna have to handle it like a big boy.”

“Oh, I  _ am _ a _ big _ boy,” he smiled smugly, glancing at his briefs and the semi-hard member contained within. 

Mikasa gave him a look of disgust before roughly inserting the needle through his skin, causing him to groan and his jaw to clench. He was torn between enjoying the way her hands brushed against his thigh and cursing at how much the stitches hurt. Something about the combination of pain and pleasure was driving all the blood in his body towards a critical point and he had to think about his grandmother for a moment in order to avoid an awkward happening. As proud as he was of his virility, he would rather not have Mikasa unleash hell on him, not when he was injured and incapable of fighting back.

“Size isn’t the heart of the matter,  _ Reiner _ .” 

The way his name rolled off her tongue made it extremely  _ hard _ for him to stay focused on the task of not giving his struggle away. 

“I agree,  _ Mikasa _ ,” he mimicked the way she had said his name, a hint of disdain in his tongue. “But how would you even know something like that?”

The invasive question caused Mikasa’s blood to boil in her veins and ascend to her otherwise pale cheeks. Her hands trembled and she had to stop herself before she messed up the stitches. She wasn’t rendered dumbstruck very often, but Reiner had that effect on her more often than she would like to admit. Ever since she caught him showering and had a good look at his naked body from behind, she had some amount of trouble forgetting about such sight and, even though she was stellar at hiding her emotions, sometimes he was too much for her to handle. A weird heat sensation pooled at the pit of her stomach, spreading down towards her upper and inner thighs, collecting at her pussy in a way she would never confess. She could feel herself becoming wet but, in her mind, she tried to rationalise it as just her hormones betraying her. 

“So Eren touched you before, huh? Didn’t think he had it in him,” Reiner scorned, much to her dismay. Her face felt so hot she thought she was about to explode and she knew Reiner was taking note of her reactions and he would not leave her alone about this for as long as he lived. “I bet he’s not much.”

Mikasa had done a very good job at forgetting about the night she had shared with Eren when they were nineteen in Marley and she genuinely believed that nobody knew about it, besides herself and Eren.  _ He wouldn’t tell anyone _ , she reasoned, _ let alone this thick-skulled idiot. _ Asking how he knew would confirm it, however, so she made the decision to act like she had no idea what he was talking about and tried not to envision the way Eren’s supple fingers had slid under her knickers and drawn circles against her clitoris; the way he had used a goddamn cucumber to stretch her open as if he didn’t own a perfectly fine penis capable of doing the exact same thing. Oh, no, it wasn’t about his dick, Eren had explained.  _ It’s about making you feel disgusted with yourself. _ And if Reiner’s smirk was annoying and full of ish, Eren’s was just downright cruel as he mercilessly thrust the cucumber, in-and-out, until she couldn’t tell the difference between hurt and rapture and came undone with a high-pitched shriek. She hated the way she had wet herself right as Eren skillfully shoved the horrendous vegetable so far deep inside of her she swore she could almost feel the tip of it tickle her brain. Eren had laughed at how pathetic she looked, sprawled naked in his bed, her body covered in bruises inflicted by him, soaked in her own piss. She hated remembering the way it made her feel: humiliated, degraded and oh-so satisfied. Eren didn’t even use his dick on her and she had come undone so easily, how would Reiner’s monster cock make her feel? These thoughts burned her head and her hands had not stilled for a hot minute. 

“Keep stitching, doll,” Reiner’s hoarse voice interrupted the thoughts and, for once, she was grateful. “You can touch yourself to the thought of Eren’s little dick later.”

The last comment infuriated Mikasa so much that she made it a point to be extra rough in the way she stitched his wound, causing Reiner to squirm and moan, but even his moans of pain sounded sexy, all low and deep.  _ Why did I have to be stuck with him? _

“My God, why are you so  _ violent _ ? Did you touch Eren like that?”

“Stop talking or I’ll stitch your mouth shut,” she threatened, not letting her hands falter as she finished her work, not bothering to look at it before bandaging it up. “Cover yourself and go to sleep.”

Reiner smiled victoriously: enraging Mikasa was so much fun! Not just enraging her but making her blush, feeling her struggle with her own mind, knowing her cunt was shamefully soaked. He wondered if she would dare to pleasure herself during the night, while she thought he was asleep. He wondered if her fingers gently grazed at her clitoris, slowly to prolong her orgasm as much as possible; or if, on the other hand, she fingered herself violently, trying to reach her peak as quickly and as forcibly as she could. The thought made his own dick hard and he knew she was looking at it, he saw the way she licked her lips when she realised his cock was rock solid inside his briefs and she rubbed her thighs together under her maxi dress, hoping he didn’t notice. But he did.

“You know, you don’t need to sleep on the cold hard floor,” he suggested, his voice tantalising and dripping with want. “There’s plenty of space here.” He patted the makeshift mattress, smirking. 

“ _ As if _ .”

“Suit yourself, love,” he said, slowly reaching for the sheet that had been bundled up at his feet, groaning at the sting such a small gesture brought.  _ Fuck. _ “Keep quiet when you masturbate, I would like to sleep.”

She rolled her eyes at the way he spoke so crudely but decided not to engage him any further. Of all the people in the world, she had to become stranded in a hut in the middle of the forest with him, now that he was no longer a titan shifter with superhuman abilities. It would take at least a few days until he could walk properly again, which meant a few days of putting up with his shit, which she wasn’t looking forward to.  _ At least Jeans keeps his dick to himself,  _ she lamented. Unable to shake off the memories of quavering under Eren’s touch that night, she decided to take a walk outside under the silver moonlight.  _ Maybe the cold will cool my head. _ Reiner ignored the way she slammed the door and just tried to sleep, hoping the pain in his body would subside quickly.

~

Reiner’s golden locks seemed even brighter when the sun hit them like that, Mikasa absentmindedly noted. They had barely exchanged any words for the past couple of days, as she had busied herself with collecting anything edible she could find around the hut.  _ Now would be a great time to be stuck with Sasha _ , she thought,  _ she could hunt some rabbits for us to eat _ . Reiner’s sarcastic comments had abruptly stopped and he seemed down, but she appreciated not having to hear his voice or be reminded of how wet she had gotten a couple of nights earlier when she had tended to his injuries. She observed the way he stirred in his sleep, his face so much lighter when he was unconscious. He had grown a bit of a blonde stubble and she felt tempted to touch it to see if it felt prickly.  _ Stop it _ ,  _ Mikasa _ , she chastised herself for her own sinful thoughts and decided to prepare some kind of breakfast with the berries and apples she had found outside, together with some kind of cereal and a handful of powdered spices she found in the cupboard, that didn’t look or smell spoiled. 

The sweet scent of cinnamon and apple invaded Reiner’s nose and he sat up to see Mikasa kneeling by the small fireplace tending to breakfast. His head pounded from sitting up so fast and he groaned and yawned simultaneously, a weird sound coming out of his mouth which made turn her head to face him. 

“Smells nice,” he softly said, with none of the sarcasm in his voice she had grown to expect of him. 

“You should bathe.” 

_ Do I stink that bad? _ The way Reiner sniffed his own armpit reminded Mikasa of how much she hated him and she returned to her cooking, deciding the improvised fruit porridge was ready. 

“I’m gonna need to take a look at your sutures,” she informed, spooning some of the porridge into a clay bowl. “And disinfect them.”

After being bedbound for two days, Reiner felt well enough to get up on his own and take a few steps without Mikasa’s help. She had helped him up in the past days so he could use the restroom but she refused to bathe him, so he ended up smelling quite musky, which neither of them appreciated. 

The hut seemed to have been occupied recently and the way Mikasa and Reiner had found it that day suggested that, although not a primary residence, it was used frequently enough to have a small dresser with some pieces of clothing, mostly socks, track trousers and jumpers. They were too big for Mikasa but fit Reiner almost perfectly, as perfectly as a complete stranger’s clothes can fit. Mikasa had been washing her own garments using water from the well nearby and hanging them outside to dry, praying it wouldn’t rain. They ate in silence, aside from Reiner’s comment about the food being pretty decent for an improvised breakfast made with few ingredients. He had thought of how nice it would be to have a wife cook him oatmeal every morning but he kept that thought to himself, not only because he recognised how chauvinistic it would sound but also because he would never wife someone as coarse as Mikasa. 

While Reiner bathed, Mikasa had a few minutes to herself and she intended to bask in the absence of his cynicism and just enjoy the peace of not having to look at his stupidly handsome face or his toned chest and abdomen and, especially, his manhood concealed by nothing but some white briefs. It’d been a long time since she had experienced pleasure at the hands of someone else and she had managed to not think about it for five years but Reiner’s comments about Eren made her remember that night in Marley and she hadn’t been able to push those thoughts to the back of her mind, not when she was confined to a tiny hut in the middle of nowhere with a man she despised but had to nurse back to health before they could return to the capital. _ A man as hot as Reiner. _ The past couple of nights had been a struggle but she had managed not to slide her hands under her garments while Reiner slept, his imponent figure soaked in moonlight, every line of his manly body elegantly drawn like he had been painted by the most talented artist on the island. Mikasa had been so focused on her duty as a soldier, even after the titans vanished from the world, that she hadn’t had much time to think about her carnal needs. But Reiner’s seductive presence was jogging her memory.

_ He’s naked in there,  _ the little demon on her shoulder reminded her.  _ You could just take a peek. _

_ No,  _ the angel on her other shoulder shouted,  _ that’s perverted and wrong! _

_ You’ve seen him bathe before, _ the devil reminded her,  _ it’s not that different. _

“UGH!” 

Her frustrated grunt caused Reiner to lose focus on his pleasant thoughts of horses frolicking happily in a meadow and his eyes snapped open for a moment, wondering if something had happened. He didn’t hear any further noise, so he assumed she was fine.

“Calm down,  _ love _ ,” he uttered loud enough for her to hear through the thin wall that separated the restroom from the rest of the little cot. 

His voice had only made her more frustrated, her mind racing with thoughts of a fully clothed Eren shoving that stupid enormous cucumber in her then-virgin cunt as she writhed in bed, her wrists tied together atop her belly. She could have freed herself if sh so wished but the way Eren’s emerald eyes sparkled with lust prevented her from realising that the piece of string tying her up was pretty easy to break. **_Technically_** _, Eren said_ , **_you’re still a virgin_** _._ ** _My cock didn’t taint your precious little pussy_** _, he smirked._ ** _I’m just preparing you for when someone else defiles you_** _. He did end up freeing his dick from the restraints of his garments, just pulling it out without removing any of his clothes so she could take a good look at it. He sat over her, straddling her body, one leg on each side of her head, lowering himself enough that his balls brushed against her nose._ ** _Open your mouth,_** _he ordered,_ ** _do you think you can make me come with just that filthy mouth of yours?_** _She nodded vigorously, her lips parted as much as her jaw would allow and he laughed at the sigh._ ** _Sit up_** _, he commanded and she obeyed immediately. Once she was in a sitting position, her tied-up hands resting at her lap and her back against the wall, Eren wasted no time in shoving his hard cock in her mouth, causing the inexperienced girl to drool all over herself, gagging on his length, gasping for air as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. She tried her best to keep her mouth as open as possible but, occasionally, her teeth would graze against the skin of his penis and he would groan and tug forcefully at her hair whenever that happened._ ** _You’re so fucking nasty_** _, he roared, looking at the way her drool had formed a trail down her body, where it came to meet the pool of piss around her crotch and, soon, it would be topped in Eren’s come._ ** _How could I ever love you?_**

The sudden reminder of those words, the last words Eren ever said to her before leaving her for good, caused Mikasa’s heart to sink and she shrunk onto herself, her knees pressing against her chest as she hugged her legs close to her body. She had blocked those memories from her mind successfully for five years, but fucking Reiner Braun just had to remind her of that night, didn’t he? She felt warm tears run down her cheeks and she groaned once again, louder than before, but bit her knee in an effort to muffle the sound. 

Reiner hated to admit it, but he was concerned for her. two grunts in a row felt a little excessive. Despite the soreness he still felt in his muscles, mostly where the stitches were, he did his best to get out of the bathtub and wrap a towel around his crotch. He found her in that depressing position on the floor, sobbing quietly.

“Mikasa, are you okay?”

His wet hands shook her shoulders and that jolted the woman out of her trance. He expected her to slap his hands away but she didn’t. Instead, she leaned into his touch. His eyes widened when he realised she had been crying and he couldn’t think of what to do next.  _ Do I ask what’s wrong? Do I cheer her up? Do I hug her?  _ Reiner had comforted women before, mostly his cousin Gabi, his sister and mother and that one time Sasha was sad that a coyote had stolen her last piece of beef jerky. But this was Mikasa Ackerman, the terrifying and intimidating Mikasa Ackerman. He couldn’t just pull her to his chest and ruffle her hair as he had done to Sasha. Mikasa would probably beat the lights out of him if he came any closer. Except she was the one to exasperatedly wrap her arms around him, sighing into the crook of his neck.

“Why did you have to mention him?”

Reiner swallowed, suddenly being hit by a wave of guilt for his stupid jokes the other night. As much as he enjoyed teasing her, he genuinely didn’t mean to hurt her feelings or send her into a depressive episode. He wasn’t that much of a jerk, not after everything he had endured. 

“I-I’m sorry,” he stuttered, trying to find a way to comfortably hug her back despite the awkward position they found themselves in. “I didn’t know what the fuck I was saying…”

Reiner tried to redeem himself by running a hand through her black hair, which had grown past her shoulders in those years after the war. He winced at the pain in his stitched-up wounds when she pulled him closer but he didn’t dare back away.

“R-right, your stitches,” she suddenly pulled away, much to his discontent and decided to examine the bruised skin. “I found antibiotics in a box, you should take them.”

Mikasa got up hurriedly, nervously fidgeting with a wooden box she had put next to the little fireplace. She murmured to herself and Reiner brought his palm up to his face, sighing into his hand.  _ Good job, you insensitive prick! _

They didn’t speak to one another all day and, after cleaning his wounds and bandaging him up again, Mikasa left the hut and Reiner was alone with his thoughts for a few hours, something he wasn’t fond of as his thoughts quickly became far too dark to handle, especially with no distraction to keep him busy. Living life as a normal human with no superpowers had proven to be far more challenging than being a Marleyan titan shifter warrior, he pondered. He had spent almost thirteen years of his life, half his lifetime, preparing to die like a soldier but that honour was taken from him without warning and he had to learn how to deal with the crushing weight of being normal and not knowing when he would finally be kissed by the sweet lips of death. Dying at twenty-three would have been a much easier way out but there he was, twenty-six years old, unprepared for a few more decades of  _ this _ shit. That knowledge made him regret now blowing his brains out when he had the chance. He sighed, throwing his head back and allowing darkness to make a home in his body, feeling defeated. 

It was already dark out when Mikasa finally returned with a bucket in each hand and she sat down by the fire to warm the water, probably to bathe herself. It was a moonless night, so Reiner had lit up a kerosene lantern which he put on top of a chair to illuminate the room as best as he could. Without even acknowledging the man, Mikasa waited for the water to warm up and took the buckets into the washroom with her. Reiner wondered if she was still upset about what he had said, although he knew the answer to that. He had really crossed a line there and, as a result, she would probably not speak to him ever again. Reiner decided to just lie down and stare at the ceiling of the cot, trying to conjure up some kind of pleasant thought to escape his personal hell and ignore the fact that Mikasa was bathing just a few steps away from him, her delicate pale skin submerged in the hot water. Even though she was in much better shape than himself, Reiner had noted that Mikasa was also injured. He wondered if her injuries were healing and if she would let him tend to them. He lost track of time, his eyes fixed on a little spider web on the ceiling, his mind lost in daydreams, some of which involved his fingertips grazing Mikasa’s soft skin and he couldn’t tell how long it’d been since she returned but, when she finally made her way to the living area, wet hair dripping down her body, towel way too small hiding nothing but her midsection, Reiner’s heart throbbed inside his ribcage. She noticed his gaze but didn’t say anything, instead just squeezing at her hair, trying to drain it a bit. She fumbled with the drawers of the dresser until she found a very oversized t-shirt and some boxer briefs.  _ This will do _ , she thought, losing the towel. Reiner’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of her nude backside and he couldn’t help but stare in awe at every curve, every edge, the way her damp skin glistened in the meek light of the kerosene lamp. He swallowed hard, feeling his muscles tense. _ Is she doing this on purpose? _

“Reiner,” she turned around after sliding the briefs up her legs, the large T-shirt sliding down one shoulder. She looked beautiful even like that. “Am I disgusting?”

The genuine worry in her voice caused Reiner’s heart to sink a little.  _ Who told her something like that? _ “Do I disgust you?”

He wasn't sure how to respond to that.  _ Did she find some more of that booze and drink it all on her own? What has gotten into her?  _ She stood there, a foot away from the bed, legs together and arms behind her back, a look of sadness upon her grey eyes. Her wet hair cascading down her shoulders and wetting the t-shirt, too big for her slender frame but somehow it made her look so much smaller than she truly was. Her almost six feet of height suddenly shrunk to the size of a vulnerable, scared little fox caught in way-too-bright headlights and Reiner had never seen Mikasa so meek, so fragile before. He had to admit he liked what he saw but he did prefer the tall, strong, fearless Mikasa he had met all those years earlier, the Mikasa that jumped on him the moment she felt that Eren was in danger, the Mikasa who snapped a titan's neck in half without hesitation. This weak, small Mikasa was just as beautiful but so, so frail. Could she handle being touched by him, felt by him? 

"I-," he stuttered, trying to figure out what it was that she wanted to hear. "No. You don't disgust me." 

She hummed in response, taking a step towards the bed, her long legs appearing longer than before. Reiner was lying down on his side, elbow resting on the mattress and arm bent upwards, his head propped on his hand and he observed her every move like a lion observing a gazelle. She had never been prey before but he had always been a hunter. 

"If we made love," she whimpered, her voice barely above a whisper. That sentence hit Reiner like a giant wave and his eyes widened, his mouth agape at the words coming out of her mouth. "Would you keep your clothes on? And call me ugly names?" 

_ Is this about my stupid joke _ , Reiner pondered, guilt eating him up from the inside.  _ Did I make her remember something that horrible?  _ But the thought that his joke a few days earlier had somehow turned Mikasa into this shell of herself scared Reiner. Had Eren been that awful to her? The green-eyed man they knew as children was a hot-headed fierce brat but he would never hurt his loved ones like that. But the Eren who left them to join a hate group at the age of nineteen was not the same boy they had known and he was capable of great harm. Reiner just never thought he could be so fucking horrific towards someone who had loved him so dearly and risked her life countless times to protect him. The realisation that Mikasa had been broken beyond repair by the person she loved the most in the entire world broke Reiner and, even with how much he had disliked Mikasa in the past, he couldn't help but feel so terribly sorry for her. He wanted to ask her just exactly did Eren do to break her so badly but he felt like it was inappropriate. It didn't matter. The damage had been done and the pieces were there to pick up. 

"If- if we…?" 

"Would you make me feel disgusting?" 

_ What is she saying? _

"Mi-Mikasa," he could barely talk in his state of confusion and anger. He wasn't sure what was happening and the bits he could piece together all painted a very dark picture he would rather not think about.  _ How could Eren do something so monstrous? _ She sat on the bed next to him, slowly inching closer, catching him so off guard he couldn't even react. Soon, she was straddling his waist, looking down at his naked torso, one hand gently brushing over the bandage where he had been sutured. "Mikasa, what are you-" 

"I just wanted to be good for him," she wept. Reiner still couldn't move or conjure up a full sentence in his shock. She had to take his massive hand in hers and guide it to her breast. He felt like he shouldn't be aroused but it was hard to ignore how soft her breast felt, even through the fabric of the t-shirt she was wearing. "I'm good," she finished. 

"You're good," he repeated, his voice so low he wasn't sure she heard it. He wanted to tell her to get off but he couldn't, he just couldn't do anything besides staring at her in a complete stupor.  _ This is a dream, Reiner. You're dreaming. _ But the way she deliberately rolled her hips, even with a blanket between their crotches, sent him into a frenzy and he just couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his lips. She smiled. 

"Would you break my heart?" 

He probably would, but not in the animalistic way Eren had. The way Reiner broke people's hearts would be by confessing to them that he would have rather died that day, not by making them feel so unwanted and vile that they struggled with those feelings for years. Still, he lied. 

"No," he simply said. With this, she lowered her torso towards his, an arm on each side of his head holding her body up, and her face so close to his, almost too close for comfort. He knew what she was about to do but instead of trying to avoid it, he just braced himself for the impact of her lips colliding with his. 

The kiss started out desperate, disorderly. It was like she never properly learned how to kiss someone. All things considered, she probably didn't. But Reiner knew how to kiss, he had done it before, he had been told he was good at it. He could teach her. His hand found its way up her body and came to rest on her cheek, gently cupping it as he took the lead, even from underneath her. He would let her think she was in control when, in reality, he was the one calling all the shots. He opened his mouth just a little, licking her lips, asking for permission. She granted and he took it, sliding his tongue into her mouth and urging her to use hers. It was wet, hot and a little bit strange but she eased into it quickly. The way his stubble pricked at her skin felt erotic to Mikasa, but so comforting somehow. She allowed him to guide her through the kiss, his mouth taking the lead and hers following.  _ Am I doing it right _ , she'd asked breathlessly.  _ Absolutely,  _ he'd whisper. What she lacked in experience, she more than made up for in eagerness and Reiner couldn't help but let anger simmer away at how Eren hadn't kissed her with all the passion in the world.  _ He's the disgusting one.  _

Mikasa's arms gave up and her chest melded into his own, her face came to rest at the crook of his neck and, content, Reiner wrapped his strong arms around her back. He heard her sigh but didn't ask questions, he had talked too much.  _ Tomorrow she's gonna snake her way out of my arms and act like this didn't happen, _ he thought. And he was okay with that. She was fragile for a moment and he knew that she wouldn't allow herself that luxury again. 

"Reiner." 

"Yes?" 

She didn't look at him, her face still buried in his neck,  _ it's warm here, and comfortable.  _

"I want," she began, her voice meekly trying to finish that sentence. "I want you to-" 

She couldn't finish it but Reiner didn't force her to, didn't coax her to say anything she could potentially regret. He simply slithered his hand inside her t-shirt and began to caress her back, up and down, so gently like he was comforting a crying friend. His hand was so warm and her skin so soft. Mikasa placed a kiss on his neck and when he hummed in content, she did it again. And again, and again, and again. She propped herself up, her torso towering over his figure and she looked at him with such desperate want that, at that moment, he knew what to do. His injuries still hurt but he had regained strength, which he used to hoist her up by the hips and flip them in bed so she was the one with her back to the mattress and he was on top, his broad shoulders and chest just so invitingly looming over her head. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him close for another kiss. He obliged, of course, trying to shake away the thoughts that  _ this is Mikasa, the Mikasa Ackerman you’ve known for years. What the hell is going on?  _ She was a fast learner because her kisses had gotten better already, not that they were ever bad. The urgency of them was replaced by something else, something less intense but more tender. Their teeth no longer clashed together and she had figured out how not drool so much into his mouth. He smiled against her lips before moving down to her neck, tentatively at first but, when he heard her moan softly, he started sucking at the sensitive skin with more ardour, ready to leave purple love bruises on her, to remind her what his love felt like. She dragged her nails across his shoulders, unsure of what to do with herself but to moan and sigh at his ministrations. Soon, he moved down her collarbones, her chest, her breasts. He took a nipple between his teeth and bit down ever so gently, careful not to hurt her. She seemed to like it because she threw her head back and moaned his name. 

"Reiner…" 

The way his name spilt from her mouth caused a current to travel throughout his body, directly into his groin and his boner was begging to be tended to but he was focused on her. Her body, her pleasure, making her feel good. He could touch himself later.  _ Right now, it's her.  _ His lips travelled further down, placing open mouth kisses everywhere, in her stomach and sides, as she occasionally giggled at how his stubble tickled her skin. The sounds she emitted made Reiner feel so full. He was no virgin but his previous experiences had all been so mechanical, so fake, so rushed. He had done it mostly when he thought he only had a few months left to live and he was in a hurry to feel everything at once. Ever since he had been ridden off the titan powers, life took a much slower pace and there was no longer urgency to pin a woman down and fuck her like it meant nothing. But Mikasa meant  _ something _ . Somehow, she grew on him, even with all her animosity and roughness around the edges, over the last few days he had seen her cry and laugh, she'd cleaned his wounds and sutured them, she'd hidden her own injuries from him and helped him up, she'd made food to share with him. He used to wish someone would dedicate their life to him the way Mikasa had dedicated her life to Eren, only for him to shatter her heart into a million pieces. Reiner had to stop himself to look at her. She had closed her eyes and looked so peaceful like she was floating in a cloud. When she didn't feel his mouth on her for a while, she opened her eyes and looked at him, a small smile creeping at her lips. 

"You don't-" but before she could ask the question, his lips captured hers again and she gasped in surprise but quickly caught up. He broke the kiss after a few seconds and looked down at her again, in complete awe at how someone so beautiful could have been so wronged. 

He wanted to tell her that she was a beauty but, more than that, she was a fierce soldier and a strong woman but the words never left his mouth. Instead, he went back to trailing kisses down her stomach, her navel, her hips. She felt that odd sensation in her core again, like a tight heat nipping at her from the inside and she wasn't sure how much more teasing she could take. Reiner finally reached her mound, mouthing at it through the ugly briefs but he didn't give a fuck about her underwear. Hooking his fingers in the elastic band, he swiftly dragged it down to her knees, exposing her wet pussy to him and he bit his bottom lip in anticipation. Not wasting any more time, he dove into her heat head first, ready to give her so much pleasure her legs would turn to mush. Mikasa gasped, surprised by his sudden action and overwhelmed with bliss. His fuzz tickled at the delicate skin of her vulva, his tongue flickered at her clitoris at a pace not so slow it frustrated her but not too quick, either. Mikasa’s legs trembled and she didn’t know what to do with her hands or any part of her body, for that matter. She decided to squeeze her breasts together in an attempt to just keep herself occupied. 

“R-Reiner.”

The way she moaned only gave Reiner more confidence and he used his hands to spread her legs as far as they would comfortably go, his mouth restlessly licking and sucking and nipping at her cunt, so eager but never rough. He decided to focus his efforts on her clitoris, determined to make her come so hard his name would be engraved in her mind for years to come. He couldn’t make her forget Eren but he could replace Eren’s legacy of hatred with his own legacy of love. 

“O-Oh God,” she sighed, her fingers pulling at his hair, her back arching, legs shaking like twigs in the wind. Reiner smirked and used her reactions as motivation to move his mouth faster, more skillfully, encasing her nub between his lips, his big hands squeezing at her thighs, leaving red finger imprints on her pale skin. “Reiner!”

Mikasa whithered under his touch, her whimpers low but sweet until she came undone on his tongue with a final sigh. “Please stop,” she begged, her pussy too sensitive to handle any more of his ministrations. He smiled and stood up, his face from the nose down soaked in her juices, but he smiled sweetly.

“Did you like it,” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“Y-yes,” she blushed, her state of undress suddenly making her feel self-conscious. She closed her legs and covered her breasts with her arms, her face had turned into a ripe tomato and Reiner thought that was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. “C-can I return the favour?”

“You should sleep, Mikasa,” he smiled. “Don’t worry about me.”

She nodded, disappointed he wouldn’t let her touch him but she didn’t want to argue and she felt too exahsuted, not to mention terrified that she wouldn’t please him and he would call her names and leave her heartbroken. The man got up and made his way to the washroom, promising he would be back soon and placing a chaste kiss upon her forehead.

_ Fuck _ , Reiner thought when the cold water hit his hot face.  _ What have I just done?  _ His boner had begun to bother him and he decided to do something about it. Reiner sat on the floor, his back to the wall as he freed his hard cock from the prison of the briefs. He grunted, running his thumb across the red tip of his cock, his hand sliding up and down his shaft vigorously.  _ Fuck, Mikasa, what have you done to me? _ Desperate to return to her arms, he wasted no time fussing and just stroked his length fast and hard, a rhythm he knew too well. He would much rather have Mikasa’s pink lips wrapped around it but he refused to make her feel the way Eren had made her feel. He would rather die than be guilty of one more heartache. He came quickly, with nothing but a low grunt, his eyes closed as he regained composure.  _ Good God…! _ When he went back to bed, he was surprised to find the woman alrady asleep and he chuckled lightly, climbing into bed slowly as to not wake her and wrapping his arm around her body.

~

Once again, breakfast was porridge with fruit.  _ Not bad for a struggle meal. _ Reiner wanted to ask her if she’d slept well, if her dreams had been pleasant, but he felt too embarrassed to even look her in the eyes. The feeling was mutual. She tended to his wounds without once looking into his eyes and the only words they exchanged they day were about his health. The man decided he felt good enough to walk for at least a couple of hours, giving them enough time to find at least a horse to take them to the capital.  _ Mission accomplished _ , Mikasa thought.  _ Reiner is alive and well and I can go home to Jean and Armin and the others. _ However, as happy as she was to finally return and eat something beyond berries and cereal, she couldn’t help but feel saddened that she had to say goodbye to Reiner for God knows how long. She had her duties and he had this, that’s how life goes. In another life, she could have found happiness in that hut with him. But then again, in another life, she could have been happy with Eren. Many things could have been different in another life but she was living  _ this _ life and not another.

“Mikasa,” he began as they approached the capital, the Palace standing tall and mighty not far from them. It would be maybe another twenty minutes until they crossed those heavy gates. “Thanks for looking after me.”

“Hmm,” she mumbled, finally daring to look into his amber eyes. “It’s fine.”

There were a million things he wanted to say to her and a million things he wished she would say to him but he decided that the comfortable silence they shared was enough. He wanted to tell her that she was beautiful and brave and she deserved to feel loved, he wanted to kiss her sorrows away, to make her forget all the hurt she had to experience through her life, some of it caused by Reiner himself. But she knew all that. He smiled, the warm sunlight shining against his skin, painting the horizon gold.  _ I could have been stuck with a worse fate. _

  
  



End file.
